


Teddy Bear

by SeafoamSoul



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 01:04:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17033384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeafoamSoul/pseuds/SeafoamSoul
Summary: Being a short woman with a tall boyfriend takes some getting used to. Especially when your boyfriend in question thinks you’re only keeping him around to reach things on the top shelf.





	Teddy Bear

At a towering 5’3”, I live life a certain way. I’ve been this tall for most of my life, or so it feels, so I’ve adapted. I know the perfect way to climb the shelves in the grocery store to grab what I need, I know how to organize my kitchen so I can reach the most frequently used utensils easily, and I’m used to making sure I have at least two step stools just in case.

I’m used to my way of life. I’ve gotten good at it. But ever since moving in with my almost 7 foot tall wrestler of a boyfriend, my entire system has been shot to hell. Or, at least for the time he spends at home when he’s not out on the road.

“Braun!” I yelled from the pantry, staring hopelessly at a box of pasta I needed to make dinner.

“What’s up?” he asked, walking up behind me, one of his hands naturally falling to my waist.

“I can’t reach it,” I whined, pointing at the box in question. Braun chuckled, his free hand easily reaching above me to remove the box from its home on the top shelf. “Did you put it up there on purpose?” I turned to ask him, pouting as he continued to laugh.

“If I didn’t put a couple things on the top shelves every now and then, you wouldn’t need me,” he answered, leaning down to kiss my forehead.

“Not true,” I said, smiling at his tenderness. It was amazing to me that this giant of a man, one who completely dominated his opponents in the ring, was such a complete sweetheart.

“Oh, no. It’s definitely true. You’re a strong, independent woman. If it weren’t for things being out of reach, you wouldn’t need me.” I could tell he was mostly joking by the twinkle in his eye, but part of him was being serious if the tightened grip on my waist was any indication.

“Awh, no. I would need you even if I were tall enough to reach things,” I assured him with a smile, grabbing the box of pasta from him. I patted him on the arm as I slipped by him to walk back to the kitchen, intent on finishing dinner.

“They make those giant teddy bears now,” he said, following me into the kitchen. “You could just get one of those.” He was leaning against the island, eyes following my every movement at the stove.

“Braun, honey, I know I make jokes about keeping you around so I don’t have to climb mountains to reach things on shelves, but I don’t want you to feel like that,” I frowned, turning from the stove. “I promise you, even if I were the one that was almost 7 feet tall, I would still need you in my life. I love you, you know that.”

A smile spread across Braun’s face slowly. “I know, I was just giving you a hard time.”

“Braun!” I gasped, taking a handful of macaroni noodles, throwing them at him. “That’s not funny! I was really worried you didn’t think I need you!”

“It’s so easy to rile you up,” he laughed, grabbing all the noodles I had thrown at him.

“Go watch TV or something, leave me alone,” I jokingly huffed, turning back to the pots I had on the stove.

I heard him shuffle around the kitchen a bit, throwing away the noodles he had just collected before his arms wrapped around my waist from behind. “I love you, too,” he told me, voice warm as he pressed a kiss to the crown of my head before walking away.

===============================

Two days later while grocery shopping, we ran upon a giant teddy bear exhibit. “Are these what you were talking about?” I asked Braun, stopping next to them.

“Yeah. A giant teddy bear that could effectively take my place in this relationship,” he sighed dramatically, smiling all the same.

“Hmmmm…” Walking closer to the box they were all stuffed in, I removed one, squeezing it around the middle. Shrugging, I placed it back in the box before moving back over to Braun, making him endure the same treatment. “Wouldn’t be the same,” I concluded, arms still wrapped around Braun’s middle.

“No?” he asked, smile evident in his voice.

“No, real you is so much better. Though one of those wouldn’t be too bad to cuddle with when you’re out on the road for weeks at a time.” I leaned up on my tip toes to kiss his cheek before pulling away, turning back to the cart.

“Is it hard on you? I never really asked, I just always go,” he said after a few moments of silent wandering around the aisles.

“You leaving? Kind of. I mean, I know it’s for work and you’re literally doing your dream job, but I miss you a lot. I knew what I was getting into, though,” I replied, smiling in response to his worried look.

“But how hard is kind of hard?” he asked.

“Braun, honey, it’s not that bad. We talk everyday no matter what and I know you’re always coming home to me. It’s not that bad. And it makes you coming home so much better,” I assured him.

“Promise?” He raised an eyebrow at me, coming to a halt in the middle of an aisle.

“Pinky promise,” I answered, holding out my tiny pinky. He stared at me for a moment, never breaking eye contact before his eyes softened, a smile breaking out onto his face. His much larger pinky wrapped around mine and I smiled back at him. “Better?”

“Much better,” he said, leading the way down the aisle.

==================================

Less than a week later, Braun was getting ready to leave for two weeks on the road leading up to a big pay per view he was to be a part of. After driving him to the airport, I busied myself cleaning our apartment and getting things ready for the week. After a couple of hours, I decided to put on my pajamas and eat a bunch of junk food while watching a Chopped marathon.

When I opened the door to our bedroom, I stopped, gasping. On Braun’s side of the bed sat a giant teddy bear, a rose lying on its stomach. Walking over to it, I grabbed the rose, noticing a note lying under it. ‘For when you get lonely and I’m not here, even if I wish I was. Love, Braun’ the note read.

I scrambled for my phone, pulling it out to call Braun, seeing as he had already landed in the first town for his two weeks on the road. “I love it!” I squealed when he answered the phone, ignoring all pleasantries. “It’s perfect and I love it and I love you.”

“Just try not to let it replace me,” Braun laughed. I could picture him running his hand over his beard as he smiled and it made my heart flutter.

“I don’t think that’ll be a problem,” I told him. “It doesn’t have opposable thumbs. It’s virtually useless to grab things off of shelves for me.”

“Thank god for small favors, huh? I’m still needed,” he sighed in relief.

“Of course you’re needed,” I rolled my eyes, smile still on my face. “Thank you, though. I really do love it, Braun.”

“I couldn’t have my best girl feeling lonely, now could I?” he asked before I heard someone call his name in the background. “Babe, I have to-“

“Go, yes, I know. I just wanted to call and thank you. And wish you luck tonight. You’ll do amazing, you always do,” I told him.

“I’ll call you tonight. I love you,” he told me.

“I love you, too.” When we hung up after another promise of him calling me later in the night, I laid down, head resting on the teddy bear. Comfortable, but not as comfortable as I was when I had my human teddy bear with me.


End file.
